tú, liam y yo
by robopol
Summary: Arthur/Eames. Arthur llega a su piso un día y se encuentra con una sorpresa que lo pone de los nervios.


**tú, liam y yo.**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

—Arthur, te estás riendo de mí.

—No. _No_. Te lo juro.

—Pero, por el amor de-. Arthur, no es una bomba.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, eh? —Arthur carraspea—. O sea, sé que _técnicamente_ hablando, no es una bomba. Pero yo creo que es igual de peligroso.

Eames se descojona en toda su cara.

—Oh, Arthur. ¿De verdad? ¿_De verdad_?

Arthur lo ve reírse una vez más y comienza a planear su asesinato.

**2.**

La cuestión es que están llevando a cabo un trabajo en algún lugar de Rusia entre "A tomar por culo" y "Donde Jesús perdió el mechero". No es nada complicado (o, quizá, ya nada sea complicado cuando se compara con Origen) y no hay homicidas potenciales escondidos en las esquinas para pegarles un tiro si se descubre que planear extraer información para espionaje corporativo.

Sin embargo, Arthur desenfundó la beretta cuando vio el paquete que lo esperaba en la puerta del deplorable apartamento que estaba alquilando. Había una nota encima, en ruso, dirigida al hombre que le había alquilado el piso a Arthur. Y no es que Arthur sepa todos los idiomas del planeta, no. Sabe inglés, francés y dejemos de contar, pero se sabe las letras en ruso y leer el nombre de su casero no supuso ningún problema.

Entonces se oyó un gorgorito que provenía de la caja y Arthur levantó una de las tapas de cartón, descubriendo mantas, mantas, más mantas y...

—Hostia puta.

Así que llamó a Eames en un ataque de locura. Todavía no sabe por qué llamo a Eames. Eames ni siquiera está _trabajando_ con él en este caso, por el amor de— vale. Vale. Eames está en el país porque (y esto es algo que Arthur sabe porque se dedica a saber) tiene un piso. En Rusia. Donde pasa algunos meses del año, cuando no está en Mombasa o en Londres. O en Timbuctú.

La cuestión es que Arthur llamó a Eames. Eames se alarmó. Condujo tres horas sin parar hasta donde estaba Arthur y cuando vio la situación, casi lo estrangula.

—No, en serio —dice mirando al revoltijo de mantas que se mueve—. No puedo creer que me hayas jodido las vacaciones para esto.

—¿Quién coño vacaciona en Rusia, en _invierno_?

Pero Eames no le presta atención, sino que se acerca a la montañita de sábanas que se mueve encima de la mesa de la cocina y la desenreda poco a poco. Y aquí tenemos que congelar la escena un momento para dar una aclaración importante: Arthur no lo sabe aún, pero esto será el principio del fin (como pensará en varias ocasiones más adelante) o el inicio de algo incalificable (como pensará... bueno, no quiero anticiparme a los hechos).

—¿Y bien? —gruñe Arthur.

Eames de pronto ríe y levanta algo como si fuera Rafiki con Simba en "El Rey León".

—¡Pero si es el bebé más adorable de mundo!

Arthur contiene un sonido ahogado. Eames se gira con el bebé en brazos; un niño redondito y pequeño, sin dientes, con las mejillas encendidas y unos enormes ojos de perrito abandonado. (Algo que, en fin, es bastante acertado ahora mismo). Eames da un paso hacia Arthur y éste retrocede sin pensar.

Eames parpadea.

—Arthur —duda—, ¿te dan miedo los niños?

—...no.

—Arthur, ¿te dan _miedo_ los bebés?

Arthur hace un movimiento abortivo con la mano.

—¿A ti no? —Eames alza una ceja y Arthur carraspea—. Huelen mal.

A Eames le entra un ataque de risa que raya la histeria, mientras el bebé sonríe alrededor de la manito que intenta meterse en la boca.

—No me lo puedo creer. Arthur, asustado de una pequeña bolita rosada e indefensa.

—Ríete una vez más y te meto la pistola por el culo.

Eames se seca unas lágrimas de la comisura de los ojos y mira al bebé.

—Te tiene miedo. —El pequeño lo mira, inclinando la cabecita hacia un lado y parpadea con aquellos enormes ojos grises. Eames se gira entonces hacia Arthur, ajustando al bebé alrededor de su pecho—. ¿Qué decía la nota?

Arthur se la alcanza, negando con la cabeza. Eames la lee por encima y suspira.

—Es de su madre —anuncia—. Bueno, _era_ de su madre. Al parecer no puede cuidar de él y cree que tú casero, siendo una persona responsable, podrá hacerse cargo de él.

Arthur se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿El siglo diecioc-? —Suspiro—. Tienes que llevarlo a servicios sociales.

Eames lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo que _tengo_?

Arthur suelta un bufido de exasperación y el bebé se ríe contra el hombro de Eames.

—Quitando el sutil detalle de que no me gustan los bebés —comienza, lanzándole una mirada de reproche al pobre crío, como si todas las penas del universo fueran su culpa—, no hay ningún sitio en este antro de pueblo donde dejarlo a cargo de las autoridades. Tienes que llevártelo a un sitio más grande; más poblado.

Eames se apoya contra la encimera de la cocina y juguetea con uno de los pequeñísimos calcetines del bebé. El niño mueve los piecitos, animado, mientras enrosca la manito en el cuello de la (horrorosa) camisa de Eames.

—Yo no lo voy a llevar a ningún sitio, Arthur. No es exactamente mi responsabilidad.

Arthur ni se inmuta.

—Tampoco es la mía.

Eames se encoge de hombros.

—Pues qué pena, entonces. Porque va a tener que quedarse aquí hasta que acabes tu trabajo y viajes a Moscú para salir de Rusia.

Arthur rechina los dientes.

—Bien. _Vale_ —escupe a regañadientes—. Pero tú te vas a quedar aquí y encargarte de él.

Eames no parece nada contento, pero coge al bebé, le saca la lengua a Arthur y sale de la cocina. Arthur lo oye decir algo en ruso (probablemente "gilipollas") y a continuación, la carcajada del bebé resuena por todo el apartamento.

**3.**

La carta decía que el nombre del niño era Yakim, pero Eames (que inicialmente se estaba hospedando en un hostal hasta que Arthur decidió que el bebé no lo dejaba dormir por las noches y le ofreció a Eames su sofá) lo ha rebautizado como Liam. Arthur no sabe cómo tomárselo cuando llega a casa con sobredosis de Somancin y se encuentra a Eames hablándole al crío sobre política internacional mientras hace la cena.

Resulta que a Eames le gusta cocinar, algo que no sorprende mucho a Arthur. No es algo que hubiera atribuido a Eames, pero no es una sorpresa cuando se lo encuentra haciendo lasaña casera, o patatas asadas con pollo al horno, o alguna tarta de postre.

(También resulta que a Eames se le dan muy bien los niños. Y eso sí que Arthur no se lo esperaba.)

—¿No se supone que deberías leerle cuentos? ¿Qué coño le va a importar las actuales dictaduras encubiertas?

Eames lo mira por encima de su hombro y le sonríe.

—Bueno, querido, si tanto te ofende, ¿por qué no le cuentas un cuento esta noche, mhm?

Arthur carraspea, pero no consigue articular palabra. Liam lo mira con sus enormes ojos de cordero y Eames sonríe de oreja a oreja, como el cabrón que es.

—Señor Eames, le odio.

**4.**

—Eames, no.

—¿Por qué no? ¿A ti qué más te da, si no quieres al pobre Liam?

—Pues porque no. Me niego, me _niego_ a que le contagies tu disfuncionalidad estilísti-

—Arthur, a Liam le gusta. ¿Ves?

—Ah, bu bu bah

—Ah, Liam. Claro que te lo vamos a comprar.

—...

—Arthur, deja de fruncir el ceño. Te vas a arrugar.

—Pero es que- Es que- Eames, le vas a comprar _un traje de león_.

**5.**

De pronto, el apartamento de Arthur se queda pequeño. Se queda pequeño para dos adultos y un niño; se queda pequeño para la cantidad de comida que hay que comprar, los botes de champú, los jabones, los medicamentos, los cereales, los _juguetes_ (para horror de Arthur), los pañales y la ropa. Así que Eames consigue un sitio mucho menos deplorable, bastante agradable en verdad, donde se asientan los tres hasta que Arthur termine el trabajo de extracción de un antiguo espía ruso.

Eames cocina, Liam ensucia y Arthur va limpiando todo. Es agotador. Pero al menos el niño no llora por las noches, Eames cae rendido de entretenerlo todo el día sin quejarse al día siguiente de _lo malo que es tu sofá, Arthur, te lo juro_ y Arthur... Bueno, Arthur está relativamente feliz.

**6.**

Muchos dirían que ver a Eames con un bebé en brazos es como entrar en una dimensión alternativa. Arthur se da cuenta de que no es así. Eames no le pone vocecitas estúpidas ni caras idiotizantes a Liam. Le habla como a una persona normal, le habla de su trabajo, de la vida, le explica cómo se corta una naranja o cómo se llaman las diferentes partes de un baño. Y a pesar de que cualquiera diría que Liam no se entera, Arthur sospecha que el bebé entiende más de lo que la gente da por sentado.

—Y siempre tienes que recordar esto, Liam. Cuando Arthur trabaja, nadie puede molestarlo o puede empezar a disparar.

Arthur ni siquiera aparta la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

—Liam, espero que sepas que el señor Eames te llevará por mal camino. Es algo genético.

Eames se va riendo. Murmurando algo como "pues menos mal que no es hijo mío".

**7.**

El primer gran momento incómodo (no sólo incómodo, sino _incómodo_) ocurre cuando Liam empieza a llorar y Eames está al teléfono.

—Puede que tengas que cambiarle los pañales —dice Eames, volviéndose a encerrar en su habitación y dejando a Arthur solo con un bebé chillón.

Arthur mira a Liam con resignación y se dice que si puede desafiar la gravedad, puede cambiar un pañal. Coge a Liam con los brazos tensos y extendidos lo más lejos de su cuerpo y lo lleva como si fuera una bomba hasta el baño. Una vez allí intenta quitarle el pañal, pero a medio camino se da cuenta de que no está sucio.

Liam está llorando por otra cosa.

—Ay, joder.

Vuelve a cogerlo con duda, llevándolo hasta la cocina y abriendo uno de los frasquitos con compota para bebés. Mete la cuchara dentro, pero Liam aparta la boquita y sigue berreando. Arthur se desespera, lanza la cuchara al fregadero con rabia y mira al bebé lloroso que tiene sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? —le dice, enfadado, irritado, desesperado—. ¿Qué quieres? Joder, si es que no hablas- Ay, dios, para. Por favor, _para_.

Pero Liam se estremece y se pone cada vez más rojito. Entonces Arthur no lo soporta más y lo coge el brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho y meciéndolo suavemente. Los berridos van bajando poco a poco, mientras Liam hunde la cabecita contra su cuello y él murmura un "shh, ya está, ya está, ya pasó, hala".

Así los encuentra Eames.

—No tenía hambre, no necesitaba otro pañal. ¿Qué coño acaba de ocurrir? —pregunta Arthur, mientras ve a Eames cerrando el potecito y guardándolo dentro de la nevera.

—Bueno —dice él con todo su acento británico—, creo que tiene que ver con que, a veces, los bebés sólo quieren cariño gratuito.

Arthur parpadea, mira de soslayo a Liam y se encuentra con sus enormes ojitos abiertos de par en par, calmado y completamente maravillado. El niño cierra los puñitos en la tela del suéter de Arthur y suelta un gorgorito.

—Ah. Ah, vale.

**8.**

—La vecina se cree que somos un matrimonio gay y que Liam es nuestro hijo —anuncia felizmente Eames cuando entra por la puerta.

Arthur levanta la vista de la cuchara que lleva cinco minutos intentando meter en la boca de Liam, quien tiene las mejillas manchadas de puré de zanahorias.

—¿Perdón?

Eames se deja caer en una silla de la cocina.

—La vecina me mira como si fuera un engendro infernal y esta mañana la he oído quejarse con otra de las cotillas del barrio sobre que "aquellas abominaciones harán que el niño se vuelva una maricona". —Silba—. Estos rusos están fatal.

Arthur suelta una risita y siente que se pringa la barbilla de puré cuando la apoya en la palma de la mano.

—Que opinen lo que quieran —dice—. Seguro que nuestro hijo sale con mejores valores que los suyos.

Eames suelta una carcajada y Liam corresponde saltando en su sillita.

**9.**

Otro enorme momento incómodo tiene lugar una mañana en la que Arthur no encuentra uno de sus gemelos favoritos y despierta a Eames para que lo ayude a buscarlo. Se pasan media hora poniendo patas arriba el piso, hasta que Liam suelta un gorgorito para anunciar que está despierto y, cuando ambos miran hacia su cuna, lo ven sujetando el dichoso gemelo...

….y llevándoselo...

….a la...

...boca.

—¡LIAM, NO!

**10.**

Es una especie de rutina doméstica que Arthur pensaba que lo asustaría, o que lo aburriría, o que no le gustaría nada. Se sorprende a sí mismo cuando admite que no le importa ir a hacer las compras con Eames y Liam, que no le importa ver ese instante en el que Liam pasa de la consciencia a quedarse dormidito, que no le importa tomarse un café con Eames en la cocina, hablando de los viejos tiempos, de cómo ha ido el día o de que _faltan pañales, querido, tendríamos que comprar más_. Eames incluso consigue un trabajo honesto (lo cual es bastante milagroso) a tiempo parcial coincidiendo con el tiempo libre de Arthur.

Un día se cruzan con la vecina homófoba (o Señora Aberración, como la llama Eames) y Arthur siente una ira infundada contra la mujer. Es entonces cuando Eames le sonríe, le tiende una mano y le guiña un ojo. Arthur ahoga una risa, lo coge de la mano y salen paseando por la puerta, sujetando el carrito de Liam y con las barbillas más altas de lo que deberían.

**11.**

Hubo una vez en la que Arthur supo que lo que hay entre Eames y él era tensión sexual. Hubo una vez, hace años, en la que estuvo listo para hacer algo, listo para actuar. Igual que Eames.

Pero entonces Cobb empezó a perder la cabeza. Y Arthur, siendo Arthur, eligió serle fiel.

Eames nunca dijo nada al respecto. Se perdió de vista durante un tiempo, hasta que reapareció en el mundo. Hasta Origen. Eames jamás le reprochó nada; se mostró algo más distante, algo más reservado.

Pero nunca un reproche.

Ahora, mientras Arthur ve a Eames leer en el sofá, haciéndole cosquillas en los pies a Liam, se pregunta si eso de las segundas oportunidades es cierto.

**12.**

Eames está completamente dormido en su cama, abrazando al bebé cuando Arthur entra por la puerta una tarde y se pregunta por qué tanto silencio. Cuando los ve, intenta cerrar la puerta de la habitación, pero oye un gorgorito y ve que debajo del brazo de Eames, Liam está despierto, extendiendo las manitos hacia Arthur.

Él suspira, se acerca a la cama y mueve sin sutileza alguna el brazo de Eames de en medio. Éste se gira, se acurruca y sigue durmiendo, mientras que Arthur, con una sonrisa, coge a Liam y sale a hurtadillas de la habitación.

—Bueno —dice, dejando a Liam sentadito en el sofá—, ¿y ahora qué?

Eames es quien normalmente entretiene al bebé. No es verdad que a Arthur le den miedo los niños; es simplemente que no sabe qué hacer con ellos, no sabe cómo tratarlos y no cree tener la fuerza para hacerse cargo de ellos. Más o menos.

Arthur se sienta a su lado y coge el periódico que Eames ha dejado en la mesita de café. Pasa un par de páginas y se encuentra con una foto de un dictador oriental.

—Este es uno de los tipos de los que Eames te habla —dice en la dirección general de Liam—. Son unos cerdos opresores que... —Bufa. Coge el inicio de la página y tira, rasgando el papel. Entonces, Liam suelta una carcajada y Arthur lo mira—. ¿Qué te ocurre a ti ahora?

Liam tiene los ojitos clavados en las manos de Arthur. Y en el papel.

Arthur tira un poco más...

...y Liam se echa hacia adelante con la fuerza de la carcajada.

—No me lo creo.

A partir de entonces, Arthur se dedica a romper pedacitos de periódico, viendo cómo Liam cada vez se ríe más fuerte, intentando coger los papelitos. Arthur no puede contener la risa y lo acompaña en las carcajadas. Se tiran así cinco minutos, hasta que una tercera risa se les une y Eames entra en el salón, con dos tazas de café en una mano y un biberón en la otra.

**13.**

—Me pregunto quién lo adoptará.

—Espero que una familia decente que pueda procurarle una buena educación.

—...Arthur, eso es tener el listón alto.

—No. Es ser honesto.

—¡Bah bah bah gah buh!

—¿Ves? Liam me da la razón.

**14.**

—Te das cuenta de que estás tenso como una tabla, ¿no? —dice Eames cuando Arthur termina de acostar a Liam.

—Mañana es la extracción y no me termino de fiar de este equipo —gruñe Arthur, dejándose caer en el sofá—. No es lo mismo que... ya sabes, el Equipo Saito.

Ríen. Y entonces Eames se compadece de él y termina dándole un masaje en la espalda. Si las manos de Eames permanecen un poco más de la cuenta, ninguno dice nada.

**15.**

La extracción no va mal. Podría ir mucho mejor, pero no va tan mal. Lo que sucede es que el tío es un ex espía de la KGB, y si bien su subconsciente no está entrenado, eso no quita que las proyecciones no sean lo más hostiles que Arthur ha visto en su vida. Así que cuando uno de los dos extractores que están con él la caga y empiezan a volar balas, a Arthur no le extraña que una proyección de una ama de casa lo apuñale en el muslo.

Curiosamente, mientras está acabando el trabajo con un dolor de cojones, desangrándose como los cerdos, Arthur sólo piensa en que tienen que ir con Eames a comprar pañales para Liam.

**16.**

—Me han ofrecido trabajo en los Estados Unidos —dice Eames aquella noche—. Así que deberíamos viajar juntos.

Arthur está leyendo un libro, pero asiente. No es que no se pregunte qué podría haber ocurrido de no haber llamado a Eames; no es que no se pregunte qué podría haber ocurrido de no haberse ido con Cobb; pero lo que Arthur se pregunta más a menudo es qué va a ocurrir ahora.

—Me parece bien. ¿Tienes prisa?

Eames se encoge de hombros.

—Semana y media.

Arthur vuelve a asentir, regresa la vista a su libro y piensa por un momento _y ahora qué_.

**17.**

Se está quedando dormido con Liam en el pecho cuando Eames le echa una manta por encima.

—¿No te preguntas a veces-? —empieza Arthur.

Eames lo mira un momento y sonríe.

—Ah, Arthur. A veces eres tan lento.

**18.**

Esa mañana Arthur se despierta, se dirige a la cocina siguiendo como un sonámbulo el olor a café y se encuentra a Eames cantándole _Great DJ_ a Liam.

Suelta una risa adormilada, Eames lo mira con las cejas en alto y Arthur no se contiene antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.

—A veces creo que me estoy volviendo gilipollas. Mira que gustarme tú, con lo retrasado que eres...

Eames se queda un momento atónito y luego mira a Liam.

—Te dije que algún día se daría cuenta.

Arthur le tira a Eames de la camiseta para que le dé su dosis de café.

—Eso no quiere decir que no me opondré cuando quieras comprarle más trajecitos horrorosos a Liam.

Eames pone cara ofendida.

—Jamás se me ocurriría, querido.

Liam salta en su sillita.

**19.**

A Liam empiezan a salirle los dientes. Y nada, _nada_ se salva de sus mordeduras.

—Este niño es una bestia —gruñe Arthur levantando un chupete destrozado.

**20.**

Eames lo empuja contra el armario y le come la boca, metiéndole la mano debajo de la camiseta. Arthur le corresponde colándole un muslo entre las piernas.

—¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido? —gruñe, sin detenerse.

—Arthur, querido —jadea Eames—, llevo años esperando esto. _Años_. Si quieres citas, si quieres una noche romántica —le desabrocha el cinturón y arremete contra sus vaqueros—, te la daré cuando no tenga las pelotas a punto de explotar.

A Arthur eso le parece totalmente comprensible.

—Vale. _Vale_. Me parece –ah, ah, joder, sí, ahí, hostiaEamessí- me parece bien.

Arthur los dirige hacia la cama, casi temblando por los dedos de Eames alrededor de su polla. Dan vueltas, se desvisten y se tocan todo lo que no se han tocado en años, en siglos.

—Joder, Arthur —gruñe Eames a medio camino del orgasmo—, nadie lo creería de ti, ¿eh? Tan _educado_.

—Cierra la boca, Eames.

El aludido le dedica la sonrisa socarrona más grande del mundo, se desliza entre sus piernas y cierra la boca.

—_Hostia_. La madre que-

Arthur descubre esa noche lo bien que se le da a Eames mantenerse callado.

**20.**

—¿Lo tienes todo?

—Sí. Nuestro avión sale esta noche, deberíamos ir yendo.

—...bien. Vámonos.

**21.**

En Moscú, se detienen en un hospital para dejar a Liam. Eames se despide con un sonoro beso y un "cuidate, campeón". Arthur se cuelga el bolso del bebé al hombro y coge a Liam en brazos. Mientras camina hacia la puerta del hospital no piensa en nada, en realidad. Lo único que quiere es que nadie haga preguntas, que pueda dejar a Liam (no, a Yakim) sin que nadie le ponga trabas.

Cruza las puertas del hospital y el sonido de llanto y barullo, así como el indescriptible olor a enfermedad le llega a los cinco sentidos. Liam se revuelve entre sus brazos y su manito se aferra a la corbata de Arthur. Él siente que lo miran, que lo evalúan.

Es entonces cuando ve a una madre con un niño de cinco o seis años. Ella le está regañando; lo está cogiendo del brazo con fuerza, gritándole algo en ruso presuroso y malsonante, mientras el niño agacha la mirada y se sorbe la nariz.

Arthur mira a Liam y piensa en quién podría llegar a adoptarlo. En dónde podría llegar a parar. En si su madre vendrá a reclamarlo. En si lo dejarán en un orfanato.

Sale del hospital a toda prisa y se mete en el coche dando un portazo. Eames lo mira y abre la boca para decir algo.

—Conduce —se le adelanta Arthur—. _Sácanos de aquí_.

Eames obedece y conduce hasta que pasa media hora, una hora, una hora y media y aparca en mitad del estacionamiento de un supermercado.

—No puedo hacerlo —contesta Arthur a la pregunta en los ojos de Eames—. No puedo.

Tiene a Liam aferrado al cuerpo como si alguien fuera a arrancárselo de las manos.

—Arthur.

—Te juro que fue entrar allí y pensar... Pensar en dónde lo estábamos dejando, en que su madre quería algo mejor, ¿no? Y. Y, o sea, ¿y si no es lo mejor? ¿Y si lo estamos condenando de por vida? No podría vivir pensando que...

—_Arthur_ —lo interrumpe Eames con firmeza. Arthur lo mira—. Yo también me he encariñado con él. —Eames alarga un dedo hacia Liam y el niño, con carita asustada, cierra la manito en torno a él—. Yo tampoco quiero dejarlo aquí.

Arthur suspira.

—¿Y ahora?

Eames se rasca la nuca.

—Ya sabes que soy un falsificador. Yo podría, ya sabes... Para llevárnoslo.

Arthur mira a Liam, quien le sonríe de repente.

—Vale —dice. Y quizá no debería acceder sin pensar—. Vale. Genial. ¿Tuyo o mío? O sea, tenemos que darle un apellido, tenemos que- ¿Y dónde lo hemos adoptado? Tengo que hacer una búsqueda sobre-

Eames lo besa, divertido.

—Tenemos que posponer el vuelo para poder hacerle un pasaporte a Liam —dice Eames—. Luego nos encargamos del resto.

Arthur asiente. Y de pronto...

—Pero nada de trajes cuando lleguemos a California o te corto los huevos, Eames.

**le fin;**

* * *

><p>BABY!FIC. y nada; no tiene sentido. i don't really care. la canción <em>Great DJ<em> pertenece a The Ting Tings. :)


End file.
